Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. An example memory is DRAM (dynamic random-access memory). DRAM cells may each comprise a transistor in combination with a capacitor. The DRAM cells may be arranged in an array; with wordlines extending along rows of the array, and with digit-lines extending along columns of the array. The wordlines may be coupled with the transistors of the memory cells. Each memory cell may be uniquely addressed through a combination of one of the wordlines with one of the digit-lines.
A continuing goal of integrated circuit fabrication is to achieve ever-increasing levels of integration, and a related goal is to pack circuit components into increasingly tighter arrangements. It is becoming difficult to achieve tighter packing of memory configurations with conventional fabrication processes. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop new fabrication processes.